


Giving Enough

by Sheepishly



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-re:connect, Smut, Uke!Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepishly/pseuds/Sheepishly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren's rehabilitation involves many things, including video games. However, Aoba gets very, very distracting in his attempts to help Ren with said video games... and what happens next probably isn't rehabilitation at all. Yet, all the while, Ren struggles with one question; does he deserve to stay with Aoba?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Enough

**Author's Note:**

> SHAMELESS, SHAMELESS SMUT  
> Or rather, sheepish, sheepish smut (LOOK AT MY USERNAME. LOOK AT IT AND LAUGH. THIS IS FUNNY.)  
> OKAY ANYWAY JUST TAKE YOUR PORN, I KNOW WHY Y'ALL ARE HERE. Y'ALL SAW THIS WAS RATED E, AND THE SUGGESTIVE DESCRIPTION. I KNOW  
> AND AS ALWAYS-- every time someone comments, an angel gets its wings! I would insert a pun on chicken wings here, but it's just NOT happening today.  
> A comment can be anything! What you liked. What you didn't like. Your personal opinions on overly large frogs, or a very tiny picture of a shoe. It's reALLY UP TO YOU IM BORED ALL DAY EVERY DAY THANK YOU GOODBYE

.

 

.

Ren sat, slightly hunched over, in front of Aoba’s computer. His legs were crossed, and his brow furrowed in concentration as he stared at the screen. Bluish light reflected across the crystal amber of his eyes. In his hands, he grasped a game controller, and his fingers pushed clumsily at the shiny plastic buttons.

A rustle sounded somewhere behind him, as Aoba turned the page of a magazine. Ren glanced cautiously towards him for a moment, to assure himself that Aoba wasn’t watching, before turning back. It took a moment for his eyes to readjust to the display. In bright, fluorescent colors, it showed a pixellated landscape, dotted with trees and rocks. A small figure stood in the middle.

Ren fiddled with the buttons, leaning forward slightly further. The little figure walked in a circle. Frowning, Ren awkwardly tilted the controller to the side, pressing into the buttons harder. The figure walked in a circle again.

Ren looked down at the controller, at his fingers tangled over it. This was part of his rehab, for his hand-eye coordination, and he was failing this portion spectacularly. How could his fingers instinctively remember what every button was? The different patterns he had to press? It was- surely impossible. When he had inhabited an allmate, things had been relatively simple. But using his hands for something like this…!

As he ran a thumb over one of the buttons, his eyes moved sideways, towards where Aoba laid relaxing on the bed behind him. Aoba could do it, and he could not. What was it? Ren loved Aoba more than anything, but- what if he wasn’t the best match for him? Draining so much time and effort from Aoba, failing at simple things like this… Ren’s heart sank. Aoba would have been better off throwing him away after all.

He pushed at the buttons again, and the character on-screen went in another useless circle. It wasn’t this game itself that drove him to thoughts like this. It was the whole rehabilitation. He felt selfish and disgusting, for burdening Aoba with his needs. His needs were ugly, ugly things… Aoba should have thrown him away. Maybe he should tell him. Or maybe he should just leave, and quit being such a nuisance-

“Ren?” he heard suddenly. “Hey… you stopped, what’s wrong?”

Ren jumped when he heard Aoba’s sweet voice behind him. He turned to him, blinking. “I didn’t stop, I was only thinking. Please do not worry about me.”

Aoba raised his eyebrows, closing the magazine. Pulling his arms over his head, in a lazy stretch, he let out a breath. “Aaaahhh-” Putting them down, he leaned forward a little, crossing his legs. “How far are you into it? Isn’t it good?” Giving Ren a bright smile, he propped his head up on one hand. “Let’s see how you’re doing! Look, I’ll just watch from here- pretend I don’t even exist, okay?”

“Pretend… you don’t exist?” Ren stared at him, worried. “What do you mean?”

Aoba blinked. “No, that’s not what I-” He sighed, shaking his head. “Look, just pretend I’m not watching, okay? Go!”

Staring at him for a few more seconds, Ren hesitated. The last thing he wanted was for Aoba to watch such a display of his inadequacy. Surely he would think Ren was an idiot. Nervously, he looked back to the screen, trying to use the controller again.

The character on-screen moved in a circle.

Not again! Ren swallowed, feeling anxious. He tried again, to no avail.

It didn’t help that he could practically feel Aoba’s confusion behind him. “Er… Ren?” He heard. “Look… see the little cave, in the corner? You’re supposed to be going over there…”

“Yes.”

“...are you going to…?”

“Yes.”

Ren fiddled with the buttons again, and the character went in a circle, then another, then another-

“Ren!”

Jerking at the more severe tone, Ren gripped the controller with shaky hands. “I’m sorry- I’m sorry, Aoba, I-” He turned towards Aoba with a look of anguish, and his thoughts began to spill from his mouth. “Aoba- there is actually something I’ve been meaning to tell you, and it’s that-”

His eyes widened, at the realization that Aoba had gotten up and was walking towards him. What? No! What was he doing? “Aoba, it really isn’t an issue, you don’t have to-”

“Shhh, no complaining!” Aoba got on his knees right behind him, reaching around his body. Ren could feel the warmth of his chest press against his back, and the soft feeling of his arms squeezing around his shoulders. Aoba’s delicate, pretty hands eased over his own, over the plastic. “I’ll help you.”

“But-”

“Ren!”

Ren sighed, but still ended up nodding. Though he hated himself for it, because now Aoba was the one helping him again… he couldn’t refuse Aoba anything.

Aoba’s chin edged over his shoulder, and his soft, light blue hair tickled the edge of Ren’s jaw. The scent of Aoba’s hair reached his nose, and Ren breathed in softly. It was one of his favorite things. The soap he used for it was gentle and flowery, it was really-

“Alright, you ready?” Aoba leaned forward a little more, tightening the shared grip over the controller. “I’ll start.”

Somehow, Aoba’s voice was distracting to Ren- he’d always liked it, and it was right near his ear now.

Feeling Aoba’s fingers begin to tap nimbly over the buttons, Ren looked up to see the character moving on the screen. Oh, so that’s how he… he looked down again, and tried to press something.

“No, no that one- look, the blue button-”

“...ah.”

“It’s okay! Look, you just have to do this… and then you…  oh- not there!”

Ren had begun to get the hang of it, and his hands started to work in tandem with Aoba’s- but he’d led the character into an area with spikes, and the controller vibrated menacingly.

“Hm…” Aoba seemed to think for a moment. “...oh… I can get a little closer, if this is uncomfortable…”

Ren felt Aoba shift behind him, pushing forward a little more. Aoba’s knees edged around his hips, allowing him to press more into Ren’s back. His arms pressed further around Ren, giving his hands more reach for the controller.

A swallow went through Ren’s throat, and his heart sped up a little. It felt nice, to have Aoba’s body snug against his… the warm, gentle squeeze from his thighs around his hips, and his arms, and the softness and scent of his hair… and of course, he could feel something else. At least, the outline of it, through Aoba’s jeans. For the sake of the rehab, he tried not to dwell on it, but-

The controller surprised him, vibrating stronger between his hands as it reminded them of the spikes. He almost dropped it, but Aoba held on, steering the character out of the danger zone.

“You ready?” Aoba began pressing the buttons, and Ren regained his grip. “Here we go! Over there-”

Ren began to get the hang of it again, and pretty soon, the character was moving along well. A glow of hope shimmered in Ren’s chest, and the feeling of Aoba against him encouraged him.

Aoba himself seemed to be starting to get excited, at seeing Ren’s progress. A big smile spread across his face. “Look- you’re doing it, I told you! I’m going to stop for a moment, you do this next part yourself-” He stopped, and the results made his voice swell with even greater joy. “That’s amazing, Ren! Keep going-” Ren hesitated, suddenly, at a particularly different area- but Aoba was not having it. “No, keep going! You can do it!”

And all of a sudden, Ren heard the faint, wet sound of Aoba’s lips parting near his ear. With a duck of his head, Aoba- surely attempting to encourage him- planted two warm, slick kisses up the side of Ren’s neck before turning back to the screen. “You’re doing fine, keep going!”

Ren froze, eyes widening slightly, as a sudden, intense throb happened between his hips. Completely distracted, he let his mouth open a little. His breath hitched, and his cheeks dusted with red.

Aoba didn’t seem to notice, as he was not facing Ren. And Ren, suddenly, was acutely aware of Aoba’s mouth. Aoba’s lips, near the skin of his throat. His soft breath, and… the gentle, sucking feeling that his kissing had been, of the moist warmth of his tongue pressing against his neck-

“Ren, pay attention!” said Aoba, oblivious. He continued to control the character. “Remember, imagine your fingers as-”

“Yes.” Ren said quickly, coming to his senses. “I’m sorry, Aoba. I will be more diligent.” His hands, now a little shaky with the shock from before, tightened over the controller again.

Anything, anything to keep Aoba from kissing him again. It was meant to be encouraging, but it was torture to him, and Ren didn’t think he could take another round of that. He could still sense Aoba’s lips near his neck, though- and every time Aoba’s head shifted, he tensed, in agonizing expectation of his touch-

After he’d cleared a particularly difficult area, Aoba got especially happy. “Great!” he said loudly, leaning further against Ren. “Ren, you’re doing great! Keep going!”

At this point, the possibility of another kiss was not the only problem anymore. Aoba’s body was rubbing against his back, Ren could feel the outlines of his abdomen through both their shirts- and it was warm as it kneaded against him, as Ren felt himself be squeezed by his thighs and arms, and burrowed against, and his lips were so, so close to his neck-

It was stifling inside his clothes, suddenly. Sweat rose to his forehead, and his breathing sped up a little. His control over the game wavered. But whatever Aoba did was fine, as long as he didn’t kiss his neck again-

“Ren, what are you doing?” Still on a high of excitement, Aoba noticed Ren wavering. “Keep going! You’re doing amazing, just keep going!”

And with that, he turned his head again- no, no, no, Ren pleaded to himself in torment- he heard Aoba open his mouth, and tensed, closing his eyes-

As Aoba pressed his hot, open mouth against his neck, sucking briefly before pulling away with a loud, wet sound. “Keep going!” he said brightly. “You-”

At that feeling, Ren gritted his teeth, practically snapping the controller in two. A throb went through his hips again- this was too much to bear-!

His fingers got confused, tripping over each other, and the character veered wildly off course. It strayed over a fire area, and the controller vibrated- hard.

In a state of complete heat, Ren shoved the vibrating controller straight into his crotch.

Doubling over a little, he choked out a moan, squeezing his thighs together. “Nghh-!”

Aoba’s eyes widened, and he froze, letting go of the controller. He blinked, mouth opening in surprise.

“Ren... what…?”

Panting, Ren suddenly realized what he’d done. His face turned red.

Very slowly, he removed the now-silent controller from himself.

There was an awkward silence, as Aoba stared at him. “Ren… why did you…?”

“I’m sorry.” Ren said, looking down. If he still had ears, they would have been flat against his head in shame. His deep voice shook a little. “Aoba, I’m… incompetent. You were very close, and I could not hold back, I-”

“Pff- ahahhaha!” Aoba burst into laughter.

Ren stared at him, confused. “Aoba?”

“I- I’m sorry!” He struggled to keep a straight face. “I wasn’t expecting that.” But- Aoba seemed to realize that Ren seemed more dejected than usual. He shook his head. “What’s wrong, Ren? I can tell something’s bothering you.”

“There’s nothing bothering me. Don’t worry about it.”

“Rennn, I can tell you’re lyyying…”

Ren swallowed. Aoba could always tell, much to his misfortune. He cleared his throat. “I… was going to tell you before, but I didn’t get the chance…”

“Tell me what?” Aoba’s brow furrowed in confusion. “I don’t understand-”

“You shouldn’t waste all this time for me, Aoba.” Ren said quietly. “I am unable to do even simple things like this by myself. I am unable to restrain myself from giving in to urges, and I’m unable to help you. If you were to leave me on the street and not come back, I-” He suddenly sounded close to tears. “I wouldn’t think you were unkind or unreasonable, I promise-”

Suddenly, Aoba was snatching the controller from his hands. Ren shrank back against him, feeling awful. “Aoba, please don’t be angry- you have the right, but I-”

Yet, Aoba didn’t answer. Instead, his hands moved over the controls, steering the character straight into a dangerous area.

“Aoba-?”

The controller vibrated hard, and Aoba shoved it back against Ren’s crotch.

Ren breathed sharply and instinctively squeezed his legs together around it. Heat gathered in his face, and as the stimulation continued, saliva trickled from the corner of his mouth. “A-aoba-”

“Didn’t I tell you not to say things like that?” Aoba reprimanded. The controller had not stopped vibrating, and he pushed it in harder. “Haven’t I told you over and over that you were precious to me? Come on, Ren! We’ve been over this! What part of all that did you not understand?”

Ren shivered and twisted in Aoba’s arms, pressing against him and bucking against the controller. “A-ahh-” His navy blue hair tousled against Aoba’s shoulder behind him, as he slid down a little. His eyes were hazy. It felt good. “A-aoba- I-”

Gently, Aoba kneaded the still-vibrating controller against Ren’s crotch in slow, steady motions. His face was wholly unimpressed. “I won’t stop until you explain, Ren.”

“Mmgh-” Ren fought the feeling of it, trying to tilt his head up towards Aoba. “It- it- was easy for me, to accept your offer before, because- as an- ah-!” He shuddered, but continued. “As an allmate, I would still- be of use to you-” He swallowed thickly, tears of arousal beginning to gather in his eyes. “Yet in this form, you have no use for me- I’m only a hindrance-”

Finally, Aoba stopped, and removed the controller. Firmly, he turned Ren’s body to face him. “I told you, didn’t I?” He looked frustrated, and his eyes burned. “That I’d say it as many times as I needed to? I love you, Ren! You being here is enough!”

“I-” Ren was relieved that the object was gone, and he could talk relatively clearly again, but- he was still conflicted. “It is my intention to believe you. Please understand. However...”

“However what?!”

“I still don’t feel- as though I give enough to you.” Ren tugged at his wrist-warmer. “I feel very- strange, somehow. I am not satisfied unless- I make you happy. Maybe it’s selfish, or- maybe I am selfish. You’ve given me everything I could’ve asked for, and I couldn’t even-” He hesitated. “-let you top, when you wanted to-”

“Ren, you’re… you’re still guilty about that?” Aoba’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“It’s more than that-”

“Well, it’s a good place to start, right?”

Aoba moved, and his lips were suddenly against Ren’s neck again. He began kissing slowly, but soon sped up, trailing kisses over every part of his skin he could reach.

Ren froze, completely still. He still felt guilty, but… the sensation of Aoba lapping and kissing hotly at his neck, gentle enough to drive him insane- Ren felt himself unravel in Aoba’s arms. He moaned very softly. Trying to contain himself, at least somewhat, he swallowed thickly- but each gulp moved his sensitive skin against Aoba’s mouth. “Mmn-”

It was- too much. He gave in, starting to pant, and stretched his neck willingly out to expose the muscle of his neck. “A-ao… ba… that feels…”

Instead of answering, Aoba took hold of Ren’s hair. Pulling his head back, he kissed harder, hungrier against him, savoring Ren’s taste.

Ren was a mess. He knew he was a mess, and that just made him more ashamed. Desperate, he squirmed painfully, trying to lift his thighs and squeeze them around the source of the pressure building between his hips. The flush in his cheeks warmed his face, and he pushed against Aoba. “Nnhh-!”

Suddenly, Aoba stopped. Ren tried to push his neck back against his lips, but then Aoba was putting him down, laying him across the floor. Ren felt Aoba take a cushion from the floor, tucking it under Ren’s head.

Ren looked up, watching as Aoba loomed above him. Aoba- definitely looked aroused. His gold eyes shimmered, as he looked down at Ren.

Out of breath and unable to move, Ren watched as Aoba began undoing his belt. Once the belt was out of the way, Aoba got up briefly, taking a small bottle from a drawer. Then, he was back, spreading Ren’s knees apart and pushing himself between his legs.

Soon, Aoba had loosened down his waistband, and pulled himself out. He squeezed some of the liquid into one hand, staring down at Ren- and wrapped his hand around his own length, begin to stroke himself. “Ren.” he said, still looking down at him. “Could you- take off- your shirt-?”

Ren shivered a little, at the new feeling of having Aoba between his legs. It was a bit of an awkward position. Yet still, he compliantly shrugged out of his shirt, lifting it over his head.

Aoba began stroking himself faster, gazing down at Ren’s chest. The noise it made, with the lubricant, was very loud. There was embarrassment in Aoba’s eyes, at this, and he blushed hard as talked. “Ren, your… your pants, could you also…?”

Nodding weakly, Ren pushed them down, kicking them off. Now, he was completely exposed, and he looked away a little in shame. He was already more than fairly hard, and liquid oozed out of him.

The feeling of it springing free was also agonizing, and he winced. “A-ah-” His legs twitched, but he could no longer squeeze them around it- Aoba was between them. But he needed to do something, so he simply squeezed his legs around Aoba, knees digging into his sides.

At this, Aoba removed his hand from himself. He reached forward, still staring at Ren’s body as he pushed his fingers into him.

Ren gasped, at the strange feeling-

“You’re- doing great-” Aoba encouraged, as his fingers worked inside Ren. They flexed and pushed, reaching deep into him. “Hmm- just hold on-”

Though he choked slightly on a whimper, at the foreign feeling, Ren nodded quickly. And then- the fingers were gone, and something much larger was poking into him.

Swallowing hard, Ren took a breath to ready himself- but nothing could have prepared him for the feeling of it. His eyes widened, as Aoba pushed into him. Already slick from the lubricant, it entered easily, pushing him open. It was slippery and warm, squeezing into him with a strange squelching noise.

“Hah- nngh-!” It entered all the way, pushing against the most sensitive place inside him, and the feeling was incredible. “Aoba-” He gritted his teeth, cringing. “Th-that-”

Aoba himself had his mouth slightly open, eyes hazy. “R-ren- you feel so good-” He felt Ren tighten around him, and gasped. “Aaah-!”

Ren twisted under him, needing something, anything- movement- Aoba had reached farther into him than he ever thought was possible, but he needed something else-

And finally, Aoba began to move. He thrust rhythmically into Ren, at a relentless pace. Because he stayed deep inside him, the movements were slight, though still strong enough to bob Ren back and forth on his back over the floor.

The rhythm was torturous to Ren- deep enough that his spot was hit with every movement, but gentle enough to leave him unsatisfied. He panted, flushing crimson, as tears of arousal formed in his eyes. Though his hair was getting messed up- the thrusts nudged his head up and down on the cushion- he didn’t mind. “Aoba, it’s- n-not enough-” he managed. “A little- a little more-”

Yet Aoba, instead, stopped entirely. Mesmerized by the sight of Ren, and dizzy from his erratic breathing, he’d suddenly paused. “R-ren-” And with that moment, he looked at Ren’s face-

Ren gasped, as he felt a powerful throb inside him. Aoba grew bigger, slightly harder and definitely warmer. “Nngh-!” The sudden growth pushed him apart. It was suffocating- searing- he tightened, unable to cope with it, and tears leaked from his eyes. Saliva trickled from the corner of his mouth, as he struggled to speak. “A-aoba-!”

Aoba began thrusting again, harder. Ren could feel him inside- it was slippery, and hot, but most of all unbearably good in a way that made him crave more. He closed his eyes, feeling the pressure inside him rise-

And then- very slowly, he built up to a gentle climax- and came hard. “A-ah- Aoba-!” With a faint noise, liquid spilled everywhere, all over his chest.

He panted, tiredly, as he waited for Aoba to do the same-

“Nnghh-” Aoba shivered wildly. “R-ren- Ren- ah- a-ahhh-!” Powerfully, he released into him.

Then- after a moment, Ren felt himself being pulled off, and swept into a pair of arms.

Still light-headed with pleasure, Ren leaned into the warmth of Aoba’s chest, breathing softly. He felt very comfortable, and it was warm… ah, this was so nice. It was times like this when he truly, truly appreciated having a human body. To be able to be with Aoba like this. To be able to give something to Aoba like this.

Aoba was silent for a little, also in a bit of a daze. Yet, he broke the silence quickly enough.

“...Ren?”

“Yes?”

“...don’t say things like that, okay?” Aoba nuzzled gently into him. “That I should- leave you on the street, and not come back.”

“...ah.” Ren looked down, feeling ashamed. “I’m- sorry. I was frustrated. My rehabilitation is difficult, and-”

“I know.” Aoba said, running a hand through Ren’s hair. “But- I don’t want you to ever think that. I couldn’t ever bear to do that to you. Okay?”

“...Aoba.”

“I mean it.”

Ren leaned against him, nodding. “...thank you.” He said softly, beginning to get emotional. It meant more to him than he could ever explain, and- he felt like he was going to cry-

And, suddenly- Aoba’s hand was tousling his hair. Ren winced. “-A-aoba?”

“Sorry, sorry!” Aoba stopped, grinning. “You’re fluffy, you know that?”

“I don’t think-”

“Fluffy!”

“No-”

“Rennn!”

Ren sighed. But- in the end, he smiled, showing his fangs.

“Perhaps a little.”

Aoba squeezed him in the warmth of his arms, laughing. Ren’s cheek pressed against his chest.

“Told you!”

 

 


End file.
